The present invention relates to kitchen scissors and, more particularly, to kitchen scissors that are hooked and curved with a single pair or multiple pairs of curved blades for grabbing/gripping and faster slicing of food into more convenient bite sizes.
Using knives in cooking will most certainly always be around but there are specific situations while cooking and eating where a knife/fork is primitive, slower and can even be an unnecessary risk of injury.
Typical kitchen scissors are only good for trimming fat from meat and such and would not usually be used for quick cutting methods, like cutting carrots for soup, chopping up a salad, etc. Moreover, as mentioned above, knives can be risky and slow to use. Additionally, in a family setting at the dinner table, knives are again slow and a risky item to have around children.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved kitchen scissors that can be used for quick, convenient, time saving cutting methods.